The Insane Imprint
by JessicaLovezU
Summary: Bellatrix's loyalty to the Dark Lord is finally broken in the final battle and she apparates away. She meets Jacob and must choose between pleasure and love. As she slowly comes back to sanity, she must face her past mistakes. Will she live through it?


_**This will be the shortest chapter in this series. I hope you all enjoy it. I have always loved Bellatrix Lestrange and wanted to do a story about her for so long. I finally got inspiration and immediately set down to write. Please read and tell me what you think. xoxo**_

…

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled as she ran through the forest, and away from her pursuers. Suddenly she was struck down by a stray spell. She landed on the ground whimpering. Turning on the spot she gave her attackers a mournful expression but they paid it no mind. Raising their wands she cried out to Voldemort "Master! Save me! I have been you're most loyal, you need me!" He spared no attention for her but instead concentrated on his battle with Harry. Her heart broke in that moment and she heard a laugh from her pursuer. She bore her teeth and hissed at them before quickly apparating away. The only thing she had on her mind was going someplace she was needed, somewhere she was appreciated, somewhere where she could use her abilities for the aid of whomever she chose worthy. Her loyalty was wasted on her master. She was just thrown away when it suited him best.

She landed in a wooded area. For a moment she wavered on her feet for a moment before falling to her knees a scream ripping through her throat. She hit her hands on her temples before shaking her head erratically. Her screaming went on till her throat was hoarse. Pounding her fists into the ground, she screamed "I will kill you! It shall be my pleasure and my pleasure alone! You better not die!" Her breathing slowed as she glared in front of her, her lip twitched up into a sneer.

Bellatrix Lestrange's loyalty was second to none but when her loyalty was broken, they could never get it back. She had only one purpose now, to kill the great Lord Voldemort. There were things to do, plans to make, traps to set. Her mouth twitched into an evil grin as she let loose a small giggle.

First thing was first, finding out where she was. She looked around and saw a lush green forest. Must be the Forbidden Forest. She got up and turned around on the spot, hoping to find something to show her what part of the forest she was in. There was a rustling sound, and she whipped her wand around to find out who it was. She watched as a man came out of the forest. Her lip curled up in disgust when she saw it was a muggle man but her eyes roamed nevertheless. He was quite the looker and he was staring at her like there was no tomorrow. Putting down her wand, she shoved it up her sleeve and said venomously "Where are we?"

They obviously weren't in the Forbidden Forest because no _muggle _would make it out of there alive. He coughed and said "We're in the forest near La Push. Did you get lost?" She gave him an inquisitive look "La Push?"

He looked at her strangely "Yeah, just off of Forks, Washington."

That sent a jolt through her memory. She was in the U.S. The only reason she knew was because of that stupid muggle class that was mandatory back when she was in Hogwarts. She had to memorize the states of the U.S. and as much as she had tried to forget it, she couldn't. But...how did she end up here? She surveyed him for a moment before saying "You asked me if I was lost, which means I'm pretty far from this…La Push. What are you doing so far away from your home?" She paced in front of him as she spoke, her eyes staying on him, wondering if she should kill him, torture him, or use him. Bellatrix got a surge of delight of the cat and mouse game she was playing with him, knowing she could kill him at any time she liked. There was something about him though, that made her want to not kill him just yet.

He seemed surprised by her question and scratched the back of his head before saying "Well I know this area pretty well and I decided to go for a run."

Something about him told her that he was lying, this intrigued her. She decided to keep him alive till she found out what was going on and nodded in acceptance.

"Where do you live?"

She tilted her head "Not anywhere near here." A smirk pulled at her lips. A howl ripped through the air and she saw him tense and look in the direction it came from before glancing back at her. She was even more intrigued now. Something was going on with this boy and she would find out what. Normally, she wouldn't care and would just torture him where he stood but her Slytherin kept her wanting to know who this boy was and what he was doing here. Contrary to popular belief, she wasn't so insane she was stupid, no it just made her even more cautious with what she did.

"Take me to La Push" She ordered.

He seemed surprised at what she had said but was already nodding before he could think about it. Her eyes lit up with this new information and she followed him as he walked through the trees.

He seemed to walk through the forest with ease as she walked with some trouble. At one point she had tripped over a root and had to grab his arm to catch her fall. He had grabbed her by her hip to help her up and she had ripped herself away from him with disgust on her face. After that, he had took a pained look upon his face and didn't touch her again. Something she noticed and documented in her brain.

"What is your name." She said it like a statement. He looked a bit surprised and looked at her before saying "Jacob. Jacob Black. Yours?"

"I will tell you if I wish for you to know it."

He seemed like he wanted to know more but didn't ask, and she was fine with that. Suddenly he stiffened and she was flung back into cold marble like arms.

"Move and I kill her." That voice, it sounded like… Her lip curled up in disgust.

"Vampire."

Jacob looked at her in surprise and she flicked her wrist, her wand coming out of her sleeve and into her hand. She stabbed it into the vampires' side and said with malice "Crucio."

The vampire dropped and screamed her heart out. Bellatrix turned to her with her wand raised and knew that the vampire was coursing with pain. The vampire writhed on the forest floor and Bellatrix's lip curled into a smirk while her eyes lit up with pleasured madness.

"I never understood why _he _used your kind. You're so easy to kill. Although we can't use the killing curse on you since you're already dead, no…we have to do…_THIS! Incendio!_" Fire shot out from the tip of her wand and she cackled as the fire engulfed the vampire. She brought her hands up in the air and twirled on the spot laughing like the mad woman she was. The vampire screamed and screamed in agony and just for kicks she put out the fire with a simple water spell and watched in morbid fascination as the vampire slowly became whole again, gasping for air. Bella walked around the creature and pointed her wand at her again.

"What to do, what to do."

The creature didn't seem interested in her but the man behind her as she said "With my death. An army shall come to take my revenge."

Bella's eyes piqued with great interest as her face expressed great pleasure.

"An army you say? Oh how very _delightful_. What kind of an army?"

The vampire, almost healed, now attempted to get up but a large man sized black wolf, grabbed her by the arm and ripped it off. The vampire screamed and she watched with morbid fascination as she hissed and tried to attack the wolf with her other arm. She felt herself being pulled back and she whipped her wand back to her assailant and found it to be Jacob who looked jerked his head in the direction of a tree.

"Go, we'll take care of the leech."

Bellatrix's interest was piqued and she walked over to the tree, just to see what would happen. Looking back at Jacob, she first saw him pull off his shorts and she was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to at least have a _peek_ at it. That was all pushed to the back of her mind when she saw him jump and transform into a large russet colored wolf.

_So he isn't just any ordinary muggle…He's a shapeshifter…and a level 5 dangerous one at that…interesting…I think I'll use him._

She watched as they tore her other limbs off and watched as grey and white wolf picked her up from the back of her head. The wolf she recognized as Jacob walked out of her site for a moment before coming back in his human form. He walked up to her, and seemed nervous. She tilted her head in questioning and asked "Why didn't you kill her?"

He seemed surprised by her question and asked in return "Why didn't you?"

She smirked and a mad glint came to her eye "Because it wouldn't have been fun that way."

He seemed taken off guard but she didn't blame him. Most people were, and that was how she liked it. No one did stupid things around her and no one was stupid enough to even think about using her as a woman. Nobody could anyway, her eyes were all for her Lord. Well…they used to be. He looked at her cautiously, as if he wanted to ask something but was afraid to. Good. At least he knew his place.

She tucked her wand into her sleeve and said simply "Tell me everything."

He seemed surprised and almost unwilling but he didn't seem to be able to tell her no. That was very good information. Sighing, he started telling her his story while walking through the forest. It was a very long story, filled with teenage angst, but she particularly was interested in the imprinting, as he was very nervous and vague about it when he spoke of it. When he was done she said nothing, taking all of the information. She didn't like this Bella person. If it were her, she would have tortured her to insanity by now. Suddenly he asked out of the blue, "Are you a foreigner? I mean, your accent is different."

She thought, since he had told her so much already, she supposed she could give him some vague meaningless information.

"Yes I am. I'm from England."

He seemed happy with that information and then asked her "How did you do that, it was like magic."

"It was magic. I am a pureblooded witch. One of the purest and noblest there is. Not one drop of muggle blood lies in my veins."

He seemed confused "What's a muggle?"

Her lip curled up with disgust "A non-magical being."

"Am I a muggle?"

"I said non magical" She was getting irritated with these questions so she said "One more question and that's it."

He thought for a moment before he said "Why did you seem so happy when you tortured that woman." Her eyes shot to his "Although, I have no problem with it."

"Because I get pleasure out of torturing lesser beings."

He seemed surprised and a bit disturbed but asked no more questions, of which she was very happy about. Even though she was walking with what she considered a lesser being than herself, she was calm for the first time in a long time. She wondered about it and came to the conclusion that it was just because she had just tortured somebody and learned a new bout of information.

They came to a stop where the trees finally stopped and she saw a red house. She rose her nose up in the air as she deemed it where a poor person would live and was startled when Jacob said "That's my house. The pack will be there when they're done at the Cullen's house."

She refused to stay in that house for even a second and demanded "Take me to the Cullen's house." He looked surprised and she said "I want to know what happened to that vampire and what's going on with that army she spoke of."

"We can take care of this. You don't have to-"

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me. I want to do it."

He nodded slowly and took her to one of those muggle contraptions which she desperately wanted to light on fire. She swallowed her pride and got inside the damned contraption. He started it and the whole way, every part of Bellatrix's muscles were taut and ready to escape if she needed to.

"I'm not that bad of a driver."

She was startled but glared at him "This is the first time I've ridden in one of these ghastly things."

He looked surprised and snorted "No way."

She found it troubling that he thought of it that way and said "I've only ever ridden broomsticks or apparated."

He laughed aloud and said through his fits of laughter "Witches really do ride broomsticks?"

"Yes. They do and if you don't stop laughing now, you will feel the most unbearable pain you have ever felt in your life."

He quit laughing immediately, coughing before he apparently thought of something. "If you've never ridden in one of these things, which means you have never learned to drive one correct?" She huffed and grumbled "Yes."

"That means if you were to torture me here, we could get into a crash and you would end up hurting yourself instead."

She looked at him with calculating eyes, and said "You're smart for a brute."

He laughed once and she found herself in front of a decent sized home and decided it was presentable. Getting out of that damned car as fast as she could, she walked determinedly up the steps with Jacob on her heels and walked right in the door. Her heels clacked on the floor as she found her way to where the voices were coming from. They were coming from out back. There was a fire burning and what was left of the vampire she had tortured. When she saw it, she pouted until she saw eyes staring at her. A vampire with bronze hair turned to another girl whom she guessed was a muggle and whispered something in her ear. The girl's eyes shot up to her and glared at her to which, on instinct, she smirked at. She felt someone plying at her mind barriers and looked straight at the bronze haired one before saying "You can't get into my head that easily vampire." He looked surprised and looked to another vampire before nodding at him.

Suddenly she was very happy, which also made her confused before she looked at the one the previous vampire had looked at. He nodded to the other one. She whipped her wand out and pointed it at them before saying "What the hell did he just do to me?"

A blonde haired male vampire came over with his hands raised and said "Calm down, we were just testing to see something."

"What right do you have to test me!"

"I understand how you must be feeling right now and we apologize dearly-"

"You wanted to know about the army?" The bronze haired one spoke up.

The blonde haired one turned to him and said in a warning tone "Edward…"

"Carlisle." He returned.

"Tell me." She ordered.

Edward, as he was called looked at her and said, "It seems an army of newborns are after us." He looked behind her "We were just talking about battle plans." She grinned maliciously and said "I'm in."

The muggle butted in "It's too dangerous…for all of you."

Bellatrix's lip curled up in disgust and her eyes took on a look of pure loathing "The day I heed your advice _muggle _is the day you breathe water for an hour and live to tell about it."

The girl looked down shaking, and Bella took pleasure in the fact that she made the girl cry. Edward glared at her and she looked at him with a bored expression on her face. It was then that the other vampire who caused her feelings to change spoke up "My name's Jasper and I will be holding the class tomorrow on how to kill newborns."

She looked at him and nodded before yawning. Jacob was immediately by her side saying "Are you tired?"

Bellatrix was surprised by this but nodded and said "Take me to your place, where I live is to far away." She didn't even care at this point in time that his house was a shit hole, she would just have to make some renovations. He nodded and they walked out before the girl yelled out "Jake!"

She sighed and hoped this would be quick. The girl looked desperate as she said "Is she the one jake?"

He nodded and Bellatrix's interest was piqued.

"Jake do…Me…I mean…do you still love-"

"Bella…You are just a friend to me now. You got what you wanted. I'm out of the picture."

Bellatrix smirked as the muggle girl put her head down and walked away. She couldn't help but giggle as they walked out and she felt malice coming from the girl which only made the Bellatrix laugh harder. The girl apparently didn't like her. Jacob got back in the contraption but Bella shook her head, now that I've seen your house, I can get there whenever I want. I'll wait for you there."

She stood up and apparated to the backyard of the house before twirling on the spot and falling down in the grass, looking up at the sky. The cloud looked like pygmy puffs and she deemed it dreadful at best. Thinking over what had happened that day, she ended up falling asleep on the grass.

...

Jacob drove up in the rabbit and immediately saw his imprint asleep in the grass. He turned off the car and jogged up to her. In that moment, she looked perfect. Like she was at peace. He wished he had a camera but knew in his heart that he would remember this moment forever. Her curly raven black hair was sprawled out all around her and she looked as if the whole world would fall to pieces and she would just lie there in blissful sleep.

He bent down and slowly picked her up. Immediately, she whipped out her wand and stuck it to his throat.

"I'm taking you to bed." He said soothingly. She nodded and slipped her wand back in her sleeve before laying her head on his shoulder.

He was burning with one question he just had to ask "What's your name?"

She looked at him drowsily before yawning and saying "Bellatrix Lestrange."

He repeated it in his mind happily. Knowing his imprints name brought on a new set of happiness he hadn't felt since he first saw her. He walked in the house and saw his father roll out of the kitchen who was about to say something until he saw the woman in his arms.

"Is she…?"

He nodded and Billy Black put on the widest smile Jacob Black had seen in years.

Jacob walked to the back room and laid her on the bed before pulling the covers over her. She snuggled underneath them and he pushed a strand of hair out of her face before pulling out a sleeping bag and an extra pillow. He laid it on the floor and slowly fell asleep himself, awaiting the next day.


End file.
